The purpose of this research project is to determine if the practice of relaxation techniques will prevent the development of persistent hypertension in subjects with borderline blood pressure readings. Volunteer subjects of ages 18 to 45 years will be randomly assigned to three groups. Groups 1 and 2 will be taught and will practice progressive muscular relaxation or a simple technique of meditation. Group 3 will be controls. Blood pressure will be followed monthly for 12 months, after preliminary base line levels have been established. Psychological tests will be done at the beginning and end of the study.